The goals and objectives of the MBRS/SCORE Program are to enhance and assist Tennessee State University in strengthening its research and research training capacity through the following overall objectives: 1) To expand and enhance biomedical research of faculty in the Department of Biological Sciences and the Department of Chemistry at Tennessee State University. a) To establish a biomedical research focus in neuroscience and molecular biology; b) To initiate a focus in medicinal chemistry and anti-cancer / anti-AIDS agents research; c) To support research which supports the training of students in the PhD program in the Department of Biological Sciences. 2) To support community-based research that addresses two major health concerns among minorities--AIDS and better health care for the elderly; 3) Promote biomedical research collaboration within the Nashville community by: a) Participating in research collaborations at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt University; b) Encouraging interdepartmental research collaborations (Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Allied Health, etc.); 4) Enhance research infrastructure that will support and undergird the biomedical research activities of faculty; 5) To promote biomedical research as a viable career option for students and provide meaningful research experiences for them.